


June Bride

by cielo77



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo77/pseuds/cielo77
Summary: 這已不是第一次，Raymond將背向著她，留下她一個人佇立在原地目送那位戴著紳士帽的男人的離去。





	June Bride

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇的配對的感情不同於一般伴侶間的愛戀，會更像是超脫親人間的執著、獨佔與依戀，卻又無法排除時不時戀人般的愛語呢喃與短暫的溫存。  
Written in 2018, after Season 5.

長長的走廊只有幾盞小燈在照明，掛在兩側牆上那一幅幅講究的畫作在微弱的燈影之中顯得虛無縹緲。整條通道散漫著昏沉的光。無法被陽光照到的此處昏暗黯淡，瀰漫股孤寂的氣氛，直到抵達位在走廊盡頭的客廳，那披撒著日光的寬敞空間才能將來客擁抱在光亮之中。 

當Elizabeth從走廊來到客廳的時候，Raymond正在其中一張白沙發上閱覽著報紙。 

「Liz。」Raymond用低沉的嗓音喚了聲她的暱稱。身穿整齊西服的男人高翹著一條腿，以輕鬆自在的姿態坐在典雅的座椅中。像是不意外她突然的來訪，Raymond微微一翹的嘴角始終掛著那淡淡的微笑，語氣自然地與她對話，「你來了。我還想著這個陽光明媚又危機稍除的時節，你會更願意陪伴在Susan Hargrave與Agnes的身旁。」 

Raymond放下手中的報紙，用那深沉的雙眸與Elizabeth對視。目光中盡是深奧的情誼，顯得溫柔又深情。 

與站立在不遠處的Dembe打過招呼後，Elizabeth走到Raymond的附近。她下意識地看向那被隨意擱置在前方剔透玻璃桌上的那份報紙，想辨明上頭是否有新案件的提示，最後視線聚集在幾個被壓在那疊報紙下方的文件夾上。 

「有新的案子？」她問。 

「『在六月結婚，成就幸福的新郎與新娘』，有這麼一句話廣為流傳數年。」Raymond緩緩地道。「然而，有人相信，便也有人認為這不過是個盲目的認知，甚至竭盡心力以殘虐的手段來證明他的理念。類似於交涉人Alistair Pitt曾致力於的事業的相反――這位並不偏好將各領域的大佬們透過協調從而聯合在一起。他不交涉合夥，更不安排聯姻。他更獨特地喜愛來拆散同一個合夥團體中的不同家族，再從獨立出來的新興勢力中獲取利益。」 

Raymond為此可惜又感到遺憾似地搖頭嘆了口氣，「而破壞數年平和的聯姻會是個不壞又簡易的辦法。想像其中一方的背叛，也許能成為兩家族中的不小芥蒂，或者直接上昇為導火線，」隨後他放緩了語調，「而孩童，則在戰爭中成為最為可憐又無罪的犧牲品。」 

「不過，這不是什麼需要你來處理的案件。我已交付給Samar。無需花上美妙的春夏時光來顧慮。」Raymond道。臉上彷彿愛護她的神態一如以往。嘴角依舊保留著不變的角度，那泛著一如以往的笑也紋絲不動。 

「所以我無需跟上⋯？」 

「是的，我相信Harold給你的修養假也還未結束。」 

或許是她站的地點，或許是Raymond坐的位置，又或許是今天公寓裡的百葉窗開得縫較大⋯⋯Elizabeth，她看著沐浴在直射進來的午後陽光下的Raymond，著裝整齊的男人整個人蒙著一層白光，令她感到像是有一層薄膜間隔在他與她之間，彷彿是那麼的觸不可及。 

這個擅自闖入她的生活裡的男人，身上的秘密從來只會多不會少。就算在得到了那件Kate和Tom為之赴死的真相後，Elizabeth認為自己不過只是得以在男人不曉得的情況下，卸除一層男人的假面。宛如揭開了一座井的木蓋，她觸碰到更深層的、被男人抑制在心裡深處不聞不問多年的秘密，那些一如井中的水深黑混濁的無法看清的真正的真相。 

那些被藏住的秘密，一些不由得他人挖掘、得以被不聞不問多年的秘密。 

「Elizabeth，今天的你還真是寡言文靜。」 

Raymond的話打斷了她忽然陷入的沉思，令她回過神來，Dembe也朝她投來擔心的視線。 

「是否還未康復？那讓我來請醫生好為你⋯⋯」Raymond皺起眉道，抬手就要叫來Dembe側頭吩咐命令。 

「噢，沒、沒事，我很好，一切都很好。」她安撫憂心忡忡的男人，解釋道：「我在想，也許辦過兩次婚禮的經驗能讓我幫上些忙。」 

「啊⋯⋯」Raymond拖著尾音，「現在我理解了，你對這起案件很感興趣，我理解得可正確？Liz。」 

「不過還是算了。我試想，六月是個如此值得歡愉與笑聲充斥的月份，也許你能放下工作好好享受一陣也不是個壞決定。帶上Agnes來趟短暫的郊遊，享受踏青時充溢每一口吸氣的嫩葉的味道，拜訪沙灘時打在腳背上的海水沁涼感與腳底下沙子的鬆軟觸感。」Raymond像是在體驗那些美好的想像，露出幸福的神態，真誠似地向Elizabeth建議道。 

「――也許你只是不想讓我參與。」一句刺耳的話突然迴盪在寬敞的客廳之中。 

Elizabeth控制不了自己。她刻意側頭不和Raymond對上視線，嘲諷似地低聲開口，「也許你不想讓我看見什麼細節，從而聯想到Tom查清的真相，觸碰到你那護得緊密的秘密！難道這又和你那什麼秘密有關嗎？又或者，這件案子裡藏著的是另一個不能被揭露的秘密的真相？」她咄咄逼人地逼問，甚至是無理取鬧地道，但這時的她只感受得到陣陣絕望湧上心頭與傷心欲絕的情感。她十分不喜，這種，男人有著可能會毀了之前建立在她心中、那他總以另類的方式在嘗試對她好的而塑造出來形象的危機感。 

追憶在Elizabeth放走Sharon Fulton之前，那位她曾為了拿回警徽而被要求與之對談的那位心理評估師，她還記得自己曾向對方說過⋯⋯ 

「你認為我害怕承認身為Reddington的女兒所需承受的負重。我也認同你的思路：他不是個好人。他是我的父親。『而我也必定不是好人』。這就是我們的問題――你的先入為主。你把他看作是受到稱頌的連環殺手。」而自己則從不同的角度看見了他，她在心裡如此想到，感到欣慰般地一笑，「在我小的時候，我很喜歡跳芭蕾。每次只要演出，我總能感覺到有股目光在追隨。在畢業典禮上也是，還有在我的婚禮上。我也無法說清楚，我只是一直覺得，我一直都知道，有人在看著我，保護我，領導指引我。他做過一些難以想像的壞事，但一些他為我所做的又好到令人難以想像。」 

一部份的她希望Reddington能放手，從此從她的生活中離開；另一部份的她又希望Raymond能以正當的身份留下，讓她能真真正正地從身旁感受那些一直以來不被搬上檯面講明白的付出、關愛與寵愛。 

Raymond凝視她，沉默一陣後開口，「Liz⋯⋯」 

寂靜的場面令Elizabeth感到慌張、不安與害怕，一些她認為非常不可思議又太突如其來的情緒。 

這時她終於記起了曾用來躲避的理由。她安定心神，儘量收回方才的慌亂，不顯得那麼彷徨失措地道，「當然，這是你的秘密、你的私事，我無權過問。對不起，用那樣大的分貝朝你吼。我很抱歉，真的抱歉。」 

她垂下頭，像是一個做錯事的小孩一樣，站在Raymond面前再次輕輕地低聲說了句：對不起。 

左手緊縮成拳，指甲刺在掌心之中，她希望在認錯之後，得到的回應不會是「我有保護我的隱私的權利，且這不是你該管的」這類表明界限分明的話語，而是那句「你永遠不用這麼對我說」的那句寬恕――也許男人也在為過去的什麼感到愧疚，感到不安，但她無從得知。 

在一聲來自對方的嘆息後，她也的確聽到了那麼一句話。 

Raymond拾起Elizabeth的左手，將其握在掌心，用輕柔又不容抵抗的力道揉開她緊緊攥住的拳頭。 

Elizabeth能感覺到，對方長繭的指頭在她的肌膚上撫過的觸感。Raymond的拇指反覆地在她的虎口徘徊，力道大的彷彿這是他唯一能握在手中的真實之物，宛如汪洋之中的浮木之於船難受難者的重要性。 

「永遠不用對我道歉，Liz，永遠。」 

之後，Raymond從沙發中起身，對她微微一笑，「讓大腦放輕鬆，別將難得的假期虛度於多想之中。帶上Agnes來趟悠閒的旅遊吧，你們許久未見，想必彼此正深深想念著對方。」語畢，Raymond鬆開了她的手，「現在請容我失陪。我還有個客戶要來商量有關迎接全新的生活的事。我深深地擔憂，對方對未來的熾熱激情與渴望即將難以按耐，而我可不希望他的那股火燃燒起我的辦公室。畢竟我對新的辦公場所還挺中意。」 

Raymond讓Dembe安排出行的事。Elizabeth在他們身後，不言一語，懸空的左手緩慢地從空氣中回到大腿側邊。 

Raymond向Elizabeth提出詢問，「一起走？我讓Dembe先送你。」他對她做出既標準又紳士的請的動作。 

「走？好。」Elizabeth挑起一邊的嘴角，和他們一起穿過昏暗的廊道，來到位於走廊的另一個盡頭的玄關處。 

等Dembe打開門，Raymond在她的身後等她的先行一步，Elizabeth抬頭，用晦暗的眼神與Dembe的目光對上。 

一股不好的預感從Dembe的心裡升騰。看見了Dembe眼神的變換的Raymond也繃緊全身。 

忽地，Elizabeth捉住門把，用力地將門在Dembe眼前摔上，力道大的彷彿整個屋子都能震盪起來。 

正想詢問是否有需要備下午茶的Paris，端著茶水盤被突來的聲響震在原地，驚嚇得停滯不前。 

「走⋯？」Elizabeth感到一股鼻酸莫名地上湧，「我哪裡都不去！你的話，隨意怎麼樣都好。」丟下一句話，她深深地瞥了Raymond一眼，往屋裏走回去。 

隨著腳步聲的漸行漸遠，玄關的門被相隔在外廊的Dembe默默推開。 

「這可真是令人感到驚訝。」Raymond無辜地笑著道，攤開雙手，「我可沒想到爆發來得如此之早，看來某件事能在短時間內解決。真是個不錯又令人感到愉悅的發現。」 

「Raymond，你應該和Elizabeth說明白⋯⋯」Dembe用他天生的非洲口音道，「她能理解的。」 

Raymond的單邊嘴角跳動了下，擺出副要笑不笑的模樣，「我傾向讓她透過體會來察覺問題所在。」 

「她看起來很生氣。」Dembe道。 

Raymond低低笑了，「她可不一定曉得自己在生氣。我也曾很生氣。」隨後他深思了會兒，又側頭道，「不，我想，也許我現在還是在生氣。有機會能讓她體驗到好像也不壞。」 

「Raymond，這很小孩子氣。」Dembe感到萬分無奈。 

Raymond對此不表示任何回應，只微微翹起嘴角，隔著長廊對Paris大聲地道，「Paris，下午茶就不用了。」隨後他才轉身往回走。在經過青年廚師身邊時又吩咐，「不過，晚餐可以加一人。」 

之後，Raymond一間一間地尋找Elizabeth的蹤跡。 

來到二樓的深處，他看見主臥的門並未闔上，留有條門縫透露出裡頭的光。 

Raymond站在門外，敲了兩下門，「May I…?」等了一會兒並未得到任何回應後，他便道，「無聲的回應，我理解。」然後推開了門，走進了漆黑的臥室。 

正值午後，唯有半邊的落地連被拉開。暖又明亮的陽光從半邊的窗戶直射進屋子，將那附近的地方照得清晰無比。 

Elizabeth窩在窗邊的單人沙發中，椅背上Raymond隨意擱放的絲綢睡袍被她壓在背後。將雙腿抱在胸前，她直直地看向窗外不發一語。 

Raymond向Elizabeth走近，伸手觸碰那些散落在她臉頰旁的髮絲，翹起嘴角，一心一意地保持緘默看著她。 

最後，她率先開了口，「我曉得你知道的。」 

他的嘴角更加上揚了些為角度，緩緩地用沉如低音大提琴的音色道，「⋯⋯我曉得了什麼。」 

「那天，我⋯⋯」 

在Sutton Ross的事件告一段落後，Ressler曾在她坐上醫療車前往附近醫院療傷前，皺著眉向她呢喃過，「Reddington認為那只是『虛張聲勢』，這不合理⋯⋯」 

Elizabeth放在腿上的手指跳動了下。她聽見救護車的鳴響、警車的鳴聲以及自己在車內響起的那道反問的聲音，「不合理？」 

「對，當Ross用槍指著你，把你按在最後那道門上要求通關密碼時，Reddington同意了你所提出的對方是在虛張聲勢的話。但誰都曉得，一個FBI探員就算在面臨自己的生命危險，在特定場合下也不能也不會如實告訴。」Ressler整個人看起來彷彿被不解、憤怒與迷茫僅僅地包覆，「這簡直⋯⋯不對勁。這不像他，不像一個倘若Elizabeth Keen有受到任何傷害，便饒不過任何人，更不會讓加害者有活著走出去的機會的Raymond Reddington會願意下的賭注。」 

「Well，也許，不過是我沒像所有人認為的對他來得那麼重要。尤其要抉擇的天秤的另一端放置的還是他勢必要隱藏好的秘密。」 

Ressler不信地哼笑一聲，然後繼續蹙著眉思考。 

那天之後，Raymond消失了一陣子。頭幾天，沒有人成功聯繫上Raymond和Dembe；Elizabeth則從未撥出過那幾個號碼。她還沒想明白該怎麼面對Raymond，還沒辦法像平常一樣，感到心安自在地和這冒充了自己生父的身份多年的男人共同相處。 

被欺騙的憤怒在發掘真相後吞食了她，讓她無法再想起曾經Raymond為她付出過的源源不絕的關照與好。 

直到後來Raymond又回到了他們的視野裡，彷彿前陣子什麼事也沒發生過似地，一如既往提供他們下一個列在黑名單上的名字。佯裝所有事情恢復如初。 

直到剛才，Raymond不真誠地回應了她，讓她再次感受到了重要之人可能會離開她、拋下她、留下她獨自一人的恐懼。不由自主地，她的內心感到一小火星的委屈，隨後便是星火燎原規模般地一股又一股的憤怒。 

Raymond輕輕地觸碰她柔軟的臉頰。在日光的直射下，她能感覺到一枚吻在他傾身低垂腦袋後落在了她的髮絲上。隨後，對方把自己的臉頰緊貼在她的頭髮上，一舉一動十分的溫柔又飽含情誼。 

Elizabeth感到自己的內心有些被戳痛，被對方到現在還在「佯裝」的行為舉止。但這種薄弱的刺痛，遠遠比不過那些在聽聞為了真相而付出了性命的人的死訊時受到創傷。 

一部份的她，不能接受他有離開的意圖；另一部份的她，不能他接受在奪走了那麼多她摯愛的人的生命後，還能不付出任何代價。 

Elizabeth繼續那句未完的話，「那天我不該拿自己為賭，讓Ross配合我騙了你們所有人。我只是，太想要曉得真相了。我那時太渴望，導致不擇手段。」她擅自認定Raymond曉得的只是部分事實，所以便隻字不提對她而言最為重要的那部分，關於那已曉得真相的事。 

「Red⋯⋯你還在生氣？」她小心翼翼地提問。 

一陣寂靜後，Raymond道，「我說過了，別再讓自己涉險。」 

Raymond站直身軀，低垂雙眼與坐在沙發上的Elizabeth對視，一字一字地道，「不能再有下一次。」隨後，他別過頭，看著窗外明亮的有些刺眼的陽光，再次低聲道，「不能再發生了。」 

「我答應你。」Elizabeth看著Raymond陰沉的側臉，做出她的保證。 

Raymond的嘴角揚了揚，然後又垂下。 

過了不久後，Elizabeth聽見他道，「晚餐我讓Paris做了他新嘗試的菜譜。倘若願意留下來一起享用又或者挑戰未知的美味，Liz，我會原諒你的所作所為。」 

她笑出了聲。 

「你的那位顧客呢？」 

「哦Well，我認為他是個可以等的人。況且，我的辦公室有滅火器。又或者，Smokey會更希望對方的怒火席捲辦公室的一切，這樣一來，稅務局的人便更沒有證據能來審問他了。」 

昏暗的臥室裡的窗邊，Raymond將手搭在Elizabeth的肩上，一下接一下地摩挲著。 

他低聲呢喃道，「我該拿你怎麼辦⋯⋯」又側頭看向正睜著眼看著自己的她，「也許該換成這樣問才對――我該為你做什麼才對⋯⋯」 

「⋯⋯學會放手，可是不能輕易離開。」她需要時間來接受與理清真相，但不是透過支付又一位親密之人離她而去的代價來看明白整件事。 

Elizabeth靜靜地將頭靠在Raymond的側腰上，閉上雙眼。  
  
  
End 


End file.
